Sam's TWU Adventure Chapter 17
by DuffyDreamer
Summary: My daydreams mixed with the Teen Wolf story line and characters.


Chapter 17:

Class!

Ok I'm now officially bored of this class and it hasn't even begun.

Well doodling time...

Hah, I just forced stiles into bowling with me, Jackson and his crush..

Oops!

Well no take backs so he'll have to deal!

Just like I have to deal with his stupid awkwardness lately.

And not the cute awkward!

Just a cute boy BEING awkwardly annoying.

But the cuteness is definitely helping him on this case...

Ok, Stiles is released of the charges of being awkward b/c of his defenses of being cute countered the charges.

CASE CLOSED!

Oh wait, people are exiting the class!

I didn't even hear the bell!

Heh oops

Well schools over!

My heads doing better after the numerous meds I took and now I get to walk home!

Fun!

..Not

Walk walk walk...

Man I'm exhausted how long have I walked?!

Oh heh I just exited the school...

I'm totally not tired right now...

Anyways!

..ok it's been like 3 minutes and this car hasn't stopped following me...

I have a plan.

I turned left into an alley.

Right b/c when a creeper is following you always go into a dead end alley.

Genius.

No but seriously I did and I stood pressed against the wall in a shadow where I was hidden.

I was armed with my daggers and ready to fight.

I had been bundling up my emotions for a while and was gonna explode them all over this pervert.

Prepare to be exploded on!

The intruder parked right outside of the alley and headed towards me.

Ok from far away I can tell it's a muscular man..

Makes it a little more difficult but not impossible.

Ok he's walking down the alley about to pass me but before he passes by me I jumped out at him knocking his feet from under him, bringing my dagger AAAAANNNDD!

"Sam!"

I froze.

My chest is tight and my throat has chocked up.

"De-Derek?"

I manage that word somehow but am holding back my tears.

"Yes. It's ok it's just me."

I pull down my dagger and relax a bit.

"You were dead! I saw you! I-I dragged you..."

My voice trailed off...

I looked down as the pain I experienced that night replayed in my mind.

It's only then that I realized I was sitting on Derek.

Oh.

Um, hello

I swing my body off him and sit to his right.

I probably looked like a pitiful mess.

I sure as heck felt like it.

"I know, but I healed. I wasn't completely dead, I was just on the bridge of it."

I looked up at him through heavy eyes as he stood up.

He offered me his hand, and this time I excepted it.

As he pulled me up I saw his smexy arms flex.

I swear those things were gonna bust his sleeve.

As I stood only inches away, Derek looked down uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry, I-...Im just processing."

He looked down at me and my eyes wandered right up to his.

And I couldn't help myself so I hugged him.

And he surprisingly held me back.

My arms wrapped around his strong body landing on his toned back.

He squeezed me hard and I held back a wince as my body ached. But the pain was durable and definitely worth it.

I fit perfectly against his chest and I felt safe and secure.

I never wanted to let go

But thankfully it wasn't up to me, b/c seconds later Derek released me.

He glared down at me but I could tell in his eyes there was sorrow.

I didn't cower down, but I did say a quick "sorry."

"Come on Sam."

Well now that we are through that...

"Where?"

"My car of course."

"Why would I go in your car?"

I cross my arms to look more frightening.

I don't think it worked.

"B/c you're grounded from yours, you are worn out and it's a few miles to your house."

Yeah it definitely didn't work.

Especially since I followed him.

"Fine, but I'm sitting in the front!"

He chuckled but didn't reply so I took it as a yes.

"Hey Derek, do you like bowling?"

He glares.

So... No?

"You smell."

What?

Well that's embarrassing!

But I'm wearing deodorant and perfume!

"Smell...good?"

I grin.

He glances at me.

"You smell of blood."

Invasion of privacy! I should slap you j-wait, no it's not that time of month!

"There was a bloody bus at school today?"

"It's your blood."

"I'm fine," I say to reassure Derek, even though it's a lie.

Derek frowns.

Oh he's adorable when he's frowning!

"You're lying."

Right, werewolf hearing.

"I don't know why I smell like blood but I'm good..."

Subject change! Subject change!

"Derek do you remember what happened after you fought the Alpha?"

"I remember him beating me and then it's all black after that... But I remember before... I heard you saying 'I wish Derek was here' and so I followed your scent and found you fighting the alpha."

"You heard my thoughts again..."

Derek looks like he's concentrating really hard about something..

I wonder what he's thinking...

The car is slowing.

Are we already home? Wow that felt extremely fast.

Well bye Derek!

"You're still grounded right?"

Man that's embarrassing..

"Uh yeah."

"Keep your window unlocked tonight."

Uhhhhh I don't know about that one bud! Heh

I get home and head straight for the kitchen.

Mom is there.

"How was school Sam?"

I slowly turn around and look her in the eyes.

"Sweetie, you don't look so good...that bad?"

I just moan and get a snack.

"Ugh, I have to do homework, then I'm sleeping..."

"Ok honey. I'm sorry it was a bad day."

I finish homework and take a long, hot shower.

I almost fell asleep in the shower three times.

I laid in bed but started to get sweaty.

So I took off my shorts and kept my tank top on.

Ahhhh yeah, much better.

And in seconds I was asleep.

For some odd and unfair reason my body woke me up at 3:10am.

I was still tired so I laid in bed, superglued, and messed with my long, golden hair.

In slow-mo I got out from under my covers went downstairs for water, came back upstairs to my bedroom and sat criss-cross applesauce on my bed.

I was in like a foggy half awake/half asleep mode drinking water at 3:30 in the morning.

I finished my water so I sat it on the floor and spread out on top of my covers.

I heard a light thump besides me but I thought it was the dog (aka Sterek) so I kept my eyes closed and tried to sleep.

"Sam."

Dogs can't talk...


End file.
